


Farmland Shenanigans

by Lunarbirb



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Stardew Valley, Angst, Casphardt - Freeform, Comfort, Comforting, Deaths plural, Farmer Caspar, Fisher Linhardt, Fluffy Moments, Friendly Caspar, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Bernadetta, Minor Character Deaths, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor Violence, Pet Names, Stardew Valley AU, Tags will be added as we go, and they were ROOMMATES, excited caspar, linspar, mentions of the blue lions, no beta we die like Glenn, quiet nights, really just hinted at, sleepy Linhardt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: "What if after the war we got a farm together? Wouldn't that be fun?""Caspar, only you would find a farm fun."
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 32
Kudos: 53





	1. Let’s leave this war

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short for this: My friend @SourChemi started playing stardew multiplayer and we designed our characters after Linhardt and Caspar. This is just me recording the dumb stuff we do honestly. Enjoy!
> 
> (Part one of a few probably)

“Stardew Valley...huh?” Linhardt looked at the papers Caspar had given him, a bright beaming smile on his face. 

“Yeah! It’s this town on the outskirts of Fodlan and near Brigid.” Caspar replied, shaking his head. Linhardt pursed his lips and tucked the paper away, looking back at his research books.

“As long as I get to continue my research...I’ll go with you.” He yawned, seemingly uninterested. Caspar laughed. He leaned against Linhardt’s desk and watched a tiny smile force its way onto Linhardt’s poker face. “Of course you can.” Caspar replied eventually.

“C’mon! It’ll be fun!” 

“Only you can find farming fun, Caspar.” 

Linhardt’s voice carried no venomous tone, only a slightly amused one. But he would follow Caspar anywhere if he could. He was his home, he didn’t care for fancy titles or anything alike. He just wanted to spend his time with Caspar and napping, and of course his research...Maybe this farm idea was a decent plan after all?

Caspar beamed again, a smile of all teeth and closed eyes. “Nahh, you’ll love it.” He said and gently pat Linhardt on the back, leaning over and continued to rest his chin on Linhardt’s slim shoulders. “I’ll make it worth it.” He said more quietly. It was one of those precious moments Caspar kept an indoor voice, followed by tender gestures and often soft brushes of his lips against his neck. But he was cut short when a knock came to the door. 

“Mister Linhardt? You are required in the infirmary.” A small voice came from the otherside of the door. Linhardt sighed and gently pushed his chair back, his green hair cascading over his shoulders as he lazily stood. 

“What’s the matter?” He replied, opening the door once he crossed the room between his desk and door. He looked down at one of the few bishops he took the liberty of remembering...to a degree. He didn’t dare say her name in case he remembered it wrong, Bethany might have been it. Maybe Marie? Doesn’t matter.

“The Prime Minister was injured during his routinely sweeps...A group of bandits attacked and he was injured during the fight.” She replied, bowing a bit when he emerged from the door.

Linhardt sighed, pinching his nose bridge. Why was it always Ferdinand? “Fine. I will be there shortly. Tend to him the best you can, I guess.” He yawned. He was already exhausted from the day and was ready for a nap. He closed the door on her before she could reply, which in turn he heard a little huff and the small woman scurry off. 

“Ferdinand got injured? By a bandit? Must’ve been a strong bandit then, to get a stab on Ferdie like that if he’s requiring your help.” Caspar quipped. Linhardt yawned, pulling on his robes, covering up the beige shirt he wore underneath all of them. “I don’t care, but it seems he dealt with it. He returned in one piece, otherwise they would have gotten me sooner.” He replied and went off to the infirmary. 

+

By the time he was finished with Ferdinand, and suspiciously Hubert, Linhardt was tapped. He leaned against Caspar as the blue haired man exclaimed and commented on the two, but eventually shut up when Linhardt mumbled something about a nap and for Caspar to be quiet. He shuffled his way back to his room, but ended up on the terrace instead, passed out on the bench underneath one of the few trees out there.

Caspar followed of course, sitting nearby. He stayed quiet for once, aside from when who sounded like Bernadetta sat down with him and the two began to quietly chat. Caspar had become close with the recluse, which had helped him keep a quieter tone when around her and Linhardt.

“It’s getting late, Linny.” Caspar said, gently shaking Linhardt awake. “Want some dinner? I hear it’s roasted pheasant today.” He said, a gentle smile on his face as he crouched next to the bench. 

Linhardt yawned, blinking his eyes a couple times as he woke. “Mmm...carry me?” He yawned, lazily draping his arms around Caspar’s neck. It earned a chuckle out of him at least. Linhardt pressed a sleepy kiss to Caspar’s cheek before getting hauled into his arms. 

“You’re too spoiled.” 

“Am I now?” 

“Yes, Yes you are.”

The two laughed at themselves, Caspar eventually putting Linhardt down so he could walk on his own. He had no issue continuing to carry him but Linhardt was getting squirmy. The two ate together, Caspar getting into a heated conversation with Hubert, unsurprisingly. Linhardt quietly calmed Caspar’s prickly tone by leaning on him, giving the rest of his food to him to also help shut him up. 

+

Caspar flopped onto their shared bed and rolled onto his side, looking at Linhardt who was curled up with a book and already half asleep. He smiled gently and pried the book out of his hands, which wasn’t an awfully hard task when the lanky man was dozing. He quietly bookmarked the page for him and set the book aside, letting Linhardt fall asleep against him once they got cozy.

Nights often went like this, aside from the few that they couldn’t sleep. Caspar kissed the crown of his head gently before dozing off himself.

  
  


The next day they found themselves even busier than the day before, hustling around with the battle preparations to defend Enbarr. The task was grueling, and Caspar admittedly loved the fight...aside from having to kill his past classmates. The faces and their last words would haunt him forever, he was sure of that.

It was no easier for Linhardt, slicing Annette down with a powerful blast of wind, followed by Ingrid. He felt his heart twist and his stomach churn, quickly turning away from the two and tried to focus on healing the wounded.

Many were wounded, but little had died on their end. Though even with the amount of healers they had a few may not survive the night, and that was reality. Linhardt stood quietly as he looked over the bloodbath, feeling his heart squeeze at the sight of Sylvain, Felix, Hilda, and many more of their previous classmates. All with empty gazes and distorted bodies, bloodied and mangled. The one that looked the worst, but at the most peace was Dimitri. The king of Faergus. A kingdom who no longer had a ruler. 

“---rdt?” 

“---nhardt!”

“LINHARDT!” 

Caspar’s voice finally broke through his thoughts, pushing past the fog covering his mind. Linhardt looked down at him, he could feel the tears and blood staining his skin. “Caspar…” He said in a tone that was almost a whisper. “I wish to leave.” He felt his face twisted with sorrow. 

“Of course, Linhardt..” Caspar replied, pulling Linhardt down into a tight embrace as he tried to keep him from looking back. Caspar felt the same guilt and betrayal under his skin. No one wanted to kill their friends, and if they had went with them they probably would have suffered the same fate. 

“Caspar, Linhardt.” Hubert’s tone cut through their thoughts. “Lady Edelgard is about to give a speech.” He said, tilting his head toward the woman donned in red. “We are very close to our victory.” 

Linhardt held back a sneer. “Fine.” He replied but didn’t move, leaning on Caspar once again and gently carded his fingers through the short blue locks. Caspar stayed quiet, knowing when Linhardt was like this he would easily get a smack.

+

Another battle went by, but soon it was over. The war finally ended, and now it was time to recover. Rebuild. Escape.

Linhardt looked at his hands quietly, slouched over in his chair. He shook his head to rid the memories of the past battle seeping back into his thoughts. “Caspar?” He called, looking over at the blue haired man looking out the window.

Caspar hummed, looking back at him. “Yeah?” 

“Let’s go.”

“Go? Where?”

“The valley.” 

Caspar raised an eyebrow in thought before he remembered.

“Stardew?”

“Yes.”

Caspar smiled and walked over to Linhardt. “Of course.”

Linhardt smiled softly and leaned into Caspar’s hand that found its way to his face. “I wish for no more bloodshed...I am exhausted of it.”

“Let’s go then!”


	2. New Days and Starry Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Chapter!
> 
> Caspar is doin his usual loud Caspar things and Linhardt is stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethin fluffy to make up for the first chapter. 
> 
> I try to average the chapters to 1000+ words, but with school up again it probably won't get much longer than 2000~ words if I'm lucky.
> 
> Edit: I’m lazy so they start with the level 2 house instead of the square you get in the actual stardew game.

Linhardt wasn’t one for goodbyes or farewells, but he did give his official resignation to Edelgard and dropped his family name. All he had left was a mediocre sized coin purse and the few clothes he took with him. Caspar followed similar suit, but for him it was easier in a way. He was no heir to a household or was awaiting any riches, so he basically just said bye and left with what he had. The two took their horses and left for Stardew Valley. 

Days passed as the two trekked to the valley, Linhardt dozing off on his horse a couple times before Caspar had to wake him up so he wouldn’t fall off. He yawned and looked bleary eyed at the sign before them, yellow painted letters on some strips of wood. 

“Mmm...I believe we are here, Caspar.” Linhardt mumbled, looking over at his loud companion.

Caspar nodded, giving him a beaming smile. “Now just to find the Mayor.” He said and prompted his horse to go into a gallop, quickly pulling in front of Linhardt. Linhardt kept his pace, keeping an eye on Caspar. He stopped near the entry of the town, looking it over. It was certainly a bit nicer than most of the villages they had stopped in or passed by. He saw some people wandering around, doing their daily life activities.

He could hear Caspar talking to who he presumed was the Mayor, so he quietly walked over with his horse and looked around as he moved over the cobblestone streets. 

“Thank you Lewis, My companion and myself will make due with the farmhouse.” Caspar said, smiling at the elderly man.

“Of course, do make yourselves at home. I will stop by with the local carpenter, Robin. She can help you build any animal coops or even help spruce up your home.” He smiled, his eyes squinting happily as he did. 

Linhardt stayed quiet throughout the conversation, rather took the chance to familiarize himself with the town. He followed Caspar and Lewis to the farm, yawning and tiredly looking at the mess. 

“It’s definitely a fixer upper. But you look more than capable of restoring it to its once more glorious state. It has very good soil for farming, but also a good amount of area for farm animals if you decided to get any.” Lewis said, looking over the farm. He hummed softly and handed the keys to Caspar. “Enjoy your new farm.” He said with a smile, leaving the two on their own. 

Linhardt looked over the farmland quietly, noting the abundance of rocks and weeds. He didn’t know much about farming, but he did take care of some plants for Ashe one time. He kept them alive at least...but didn’t tell Ashe that he accidentally killed them and used magic to revive the poor things. 

Caspar opened the door to the farmhouse and whistled low, looking around the small home. “It looks cozy at least.” He said, walking into the house. He tossed his bag down onto the floor and stretched, looking back at Linhardt once he entered the home.

“It’s definitely smaller than what we are used to, but that isn’t too bad.” Caspar said in a near cheerful tone. 

Linhardt hummed in acknowledgement, closing the door behind him and slumped against Caspar, wrapping his arms around him lazily. “It’s time for a nap…” He mumbled, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Caspar chuckled and maneuvered Linhardt to the bed, letting the duo lay down.

“It will be a long day tomorrow.” Caspar said, pressing a small kiss to Linhardt’s cheek. Linhardt simply snorted, cozying into the bed. 

“It would seem so.” Linhardt replied, snuggling into Caspar.

The two dozed off, Linhardt passing out as soon as he hit the pillow. The bed was kinda small but it was like the monastery beds, they could handle it. Perhaps they should invest in a larger one soon.

+

The next day Caspar woke early like usual, but instead of training be started to clear the rocks and weeds from the farmland. Of course he knew next to nothing about farming but he knew that these needed to be cleared. Quietly, or well, as quiet as Caspar could get, he worked away before the sun rose too high in the sky. As usual, Linhardt slept until noon roughly and came groggily looking for his boyfriend. “Caspar?” He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He noted the paper on the table, picking it up with nimble fingers and reading it.

_ “Went into town to see if Mayor Lewis had any helpful tips for the farm, and to get some food. I’ll return soon! -Cas”  _

Linhardt felt a small smile pull on his lips when he put the note back down. He lazily tied his hair up while pulling on his robes, picking through his bag to find his hair brush. He nibbled on some dried meat they had brought with them, releasing the ribbon in his hair once again to let his green locks cascade over his shoulders to brush it. 

Not long after Caspar had returned, being loud as always. 

“Ah, I see you’re awake now.” Caspar said, placing some burlap sacks down. “These are from the Mayor, he had given us some seeds to plant. And he said some tools should be able to be found on the porch.” He continued, coming over with one of the smaller bags. “Care for some fruit?”

Linhardt shot him a lazy glare. “With you being loud as always, is it a surprise I’m awake?” He teased, plucking a fruit from the bag. “Thank you.” He mumbled in thanks, peeling open the orange in hand. 

“Yeah yeah, I guess.” Caspar shrugged, sitting down in the chair opposite of Linhardt. “I cleared some of the weeds and the rocks today, before I headed into town. Boy it gets warm here.” He commented, biting into a peach. “Enough space to start planting these though.” He hummed, gesturing to the seeds.

“Very well.” Linhardt said, eating his orange. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile before Caspar was moving around again and went back outside to go plant the seeds. But first to find the tools, which when he did all Linhardt could hear was some metal clattering together and Caspar muttering something. Linhardt chuckled and opted to sit on the porch while Caspar worked.

Caspar worked away and Linhardt gladly watched, eventually helping by casting a spell on the seeds to help them grow a bit faster than normal. Caspar huffed and ran his arm over his forehead, looking up at the sky. It was about 6pm by that time.

“I’m beat. Let’s make some food!”

“I don’t trust you with that so I will.” Linhardt yawned, standing once again and shuffling inside. 

They were lucky enough to have a modest little kitchen, about half the size of the one in the Monastery. Linhardt cooked while Caspar waited impatiently, bouncing on his heels. He eventually preoccupied himself with exploring their new home, unpacking his bag a bit and making it feel a little bit more lived in.

The two ate and Caspar managed to bug Linhardt into watching the stars with him.

“C’mon, we have such an open sky here! Let’s watch the stars Linny.” Caspar smiled, gently tugging Linhardt outside.

Lazy, but stubborn, Linhardt didn’t make it easy but eventually complied. “Fine, but if I fall asleep you have to take me back inside.”

“Nah, I’m going to leave you outside.” Caspar retorted cheekily, teasing. Linhardt rolled his eyes and leaned his head against Caspar’s shoulder, leaving a lazy kiss on his exposed neck. 

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Yeah I would! You’re too spoiled.”

“Mmm...and whose fault is that?”

“...Mine….”

“That’s right.”


	3. Children?

A week has passed since the two settled in their little farm, Linhardt spending most of his day fishing or napping. Caspar was busy hacking away at the trees and rubble on the farm, clearing a decent area for the two to actually plant some seeds.

“Hey Linhardt! What did ya catch today?” Caspar waved to the sleepy greenhead when he had walked back onto the farm, a bag in his hand with a fishing rod over his shoulder in the other hand. 

“Mostly carp.” Linhardt replied lazily, dropping the bag into the magically cooled crate they had. They figured out the Mayor came and collected their items to sell over night and left the gold in the mailbox they had on the porch. Linhardt was a little suspicious but if it meant less work for him, he was fine with it.

“How do you feel about potatoes and pheasant tonight?” Caspar asked, leaning on the hoe he had in his hand. “I caught one earlier while clearing trees...killed it on accident. But that doesn’t matter.” He shrugged.

Linhardt laughed, sitting down on the stairs. “I’m not surprised.” He said and shook his head gently. “Anything else?” He asked, tilting his head in his hands. “I heard that we are able to get chickens. That could be good for eggs at east, good for breakfast.” He yawned, languidly stretching out on the wooden stairs.

Caspar snorted. “No, Linhardt. I have not done anything else other than clear the farm.” He stuck out his tongue, pouting a bit. “Yeah! That Robin lady said that she could make us coops and such when we’re able to pay for it.” He nodded, a beaming smile following.

“Mmm well, I guess we have something to save up for now.” Linhardt returned a small smile in return to Caspar’s bright, beaming one.

* * *

Days turned into weeks as the two toiled about the farm and town, Linhardt spending most of his time fishing and surprisingly not napping as often as he once did, instead favouring his time watching Caspar tend to the farm. Admittedly he likes to watch the blue haired man work, the way his muscles moved under his skin hypnotic almost. 

Caspar on the other hand was loud as he usually was, boasting and cheerfully ranting about some rocks he found. “They’re called Geodes!” He had exclaimed to Linhardt while the scholar cooked with a chuckle. “A geode? Don’t those usually have some sort of gem inside?” He asked, peeking over at the excitement barely contained in his companion. “Yeah! I’m going to take it to the blacksmith tomorrow.” He said with a happy nod. 

Soon dinner was on the table for the two, which Caspar basically inhaled while Linhardt ate at his normal pace. 

“Caspar you should really stop inhaling your food...you’re going to choke one day.” Linhardt mused, tone only half concerned. He had been saying this for years now.

“It’s fine Lin! I know my limits.” Caspar scoffed, chewing on a slice of apple that was on his plate. Linhardt hummed nonchalantly with a small wave of his hand. “Of course you do Caspar.”

“Whatever! Wanna watch the stars again?” Caspar huffed, but the smaller man often switched his attention like it’s nothing. 

“I wanna read.” Linhardt replied, leaning back in his chair lazily. “And sleep.” He added, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Or take a bath.” He leaned his head back against the sturdy wood behind him. Caspar stood up from his chair with a little screech from the wooden floor and rounded his way over to his lanky companion, looking down at the forest green hair and navy eyes. “You stink. Bath time!” He said in the least yelling tone he could muster before hobbling off to where they kept the wash basin and bathing supplies.

Rolling his eyes, Linhardt stretched in his seat before pulling himself up from his chair and followed after Caspar. The two cleaned up and eventually went to bed, or rather, Linhardt fell asleep and Caspar laid scheming about surprising Linhardt with something later in the week.

.

.

.

“Caspar--” 

“Yesss?”

Linhardt paused and looked at Caspar, then back at the chicken coop near the house. Honestly, he hadn’t even noticed it being built.    
  
“You said you wanted chickens, so I saved up and got us a coop!” Caspar said proudly, arms crossed over his chest and a bright smile donning his face.

Linhardt felt a small smile appear on his face, feeling his heart do that odd feeling it did whenever Caspar did something nice or endearing. “I guess we have to get some chickens now.” He mused, deciding to walk over to the fruit tree that had been planted years ago by the previous owner. It bore no fruit yet, so he assumed it was one that would show plentiful in the later seasons. 

Sitting down, Linhardt opened up his book and got comfortable, planning to do nothing but read and probably nap until the sun moved. “What’s on your plan today, Caspar?” He asked, flipping through the purple book until he found his page.

“Aahhh...I don’t know, probably gonna finish watering these then gonna go mining or something.” 

“Mining?” Linhardt questioned, raising an eyebrow a bit.

“Yeah, there’s a mine. We could sell the materials for coin.” Caspar replied, nodding. “Afterall, I do have this pick.” He chuckled, pointing to the one propped up against the deck. 

“Ahh, I see. Well, don’t expect me to come along. I’m going to be here until the sun sets probably.” Linhardt hummed, flipping his page for emphasis. Caspar gave him a breathy chuckle and picked up his pickaxe. “See you soon, Linhardt. Don’t fall asleep in the sun!” He gave a wave before walking off to the back pathway towards the mines. Linhardt replied with a hum and a lazy wave, being more sucked into his book. 

  
  


By the time Linhardt realised he had dozed off, the sun was halfway setting. He guessed it was sometime around 1pm. With a yawn, he closed his book and stood up, stretching his limbs. “I wonder if that rancher lady is around…” He said to himself, glancing at the chicken coop before walking off toward Marine’s ranch.

.

.

.

“Take care of them now!” The woman chimed, smiling. “I’ll get Shane to bring them over.” She said and put the sack of coin into her little safe and gave Linhardt a wave goodbye. 

“Very well, I’ll look forward to seeing him then.” Linhardt replied, giving a small nod in acknowledgement before once again walking back to his and Caspar’s shared cottage.

As if on queue, the dark blue haired man with a shaggy scruff to his face showed up shortly after Linhardt returned home. Linhardt watched him carry a crate followed with the sounds of little chirps. He felt a small smile twitch his lips upward as he followed the man into the coop.

“They’re still babies so only feed them these pellets for now until they’re a bit older. Otherwise they’ll eat grains and whatever seeds and bugs they find outside. Just don’t let them eat each other.” Shane drawled, gesturing to what he meant as he spoke. “If you need any supplies and what not just come back and we’ll give you a hand with what you need.” The man said before starting to leave the coop.

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” Linhardt replied and watched the man go.

His attention returned to the chirping crate. Time to surprise a certain blue haired man.

  
  


Caspar returned to the cottage another hour or so later. “Linhardt, look at what I found!” He bellowed, loudly bursting through the door and dropping a sack on the table. “I’m not sure which one this is but it’s shiny and looks like a gem.” He pulled the semi-clear white crystal from his sack he tossed down, presenting the crystal in front of Linhardt’s face. “It’s sparkly!”

“Yes, I can see that Caspar.” Linhardt replied, looking at the crystal shoved in his face. He took it in his own hands and looked at it a bit further away from his eyes. “It looks to be a quartz.” He hummed, setting it down on the table. “Did you find anything else?”

“No...Mostly rocks and a few more of those.” Caspar replied, shoulders slumping a bit. 

“Well, it’s something.” Linhardt shrugged, making his way to the bedroom. “It’s late, I’m going to sleep.” He yawned, shedding his outer layers of clothes as he went, simply just draping them over his arm before ungracefully dropping them at the end of their bed. Caspar huffed and walked after him, leaning against the foot of the bed. 

“Sleepy head.”

“Mhm.” Linhardt paused before lifting his head and drowsily looking at Caspar. “I have something to show you tomorrow.” He said, once again yawning. Caspar raised an eyebrow at him, climbing on the bed.

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“A surprise. Now go to bed.” 

“But--”

Linhardt had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Linhardt name these chicks? You'll find out next time on stardew valley


	4. Chickens of the Strike Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt gets a job from the local Doctor, Caspar is loud.

“Linhardt---what’s that sound?” Caspar rolled over and sleepily looked over at Linhardt, who in turn gazed back over at him with sleepy look as he closed his book.

“Hm? What sound?” Linhardt replied innocently, tapping his fingers down onto the purple binding of his book. 

“It sounds like pecking.” 

“Probably a crow.”

Caspar pursed his lips and climbed out of the bed, waddling toward the door. His bare feet tapped over the wooden floor as he hastily pulled on a shirt and unlocked the door. He opened it up and squinted his eyes as the early morning sun began to peek over the trees, and his eyes focused on a squirrel sitting on their porch knocking a nut across the wood. But soon enough it skittered off as soon as it saw Caspar swing the door open, the nut left behind and rolling down the few steps they had.

With a tired sigh, he closed the door and walked back into their humble home. He plopped down onto the end of the bed, flopping down onto his back. “It was just a squirrel.” He yawned, lazily stretching. Linhardt looked down at him once he sat up, his locks draping over his shoulders like a curtain. 

“Either way you have to get up and tend to the crops.” He yawned, stretching out like a cat. “I’ll join you momentarily.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed, only to lie there a moment longer before eventually pulling himself up as if he weighed twice as much as he did.

Caspar hummed and got up again, ruffling his hair with both hands. “It’s unlike you to get up so early, and not fall asleep at least.” He commented, padding around to the dresser to pull on some proper clothes for working in the dirt.

“Let’s just say I am excited.”

Caspar gave him a  _ look. _

“Shut up.” Linhardt huffed, pulling his loose shirt on and tucked the ends into his breeches. “I’ll burn your food.” He gave the empty threat, knowing Caspar probably would have eaten it anyway.

Caspar barked out a laugh and pressed a gentle kiss to Linhardt’s shoulder. “Finneeee”

“By the time you’re done something will be made for you.” Linhardt huffed again, pouting and finished buttoning up his shirt. “Now shoo, before I decide to not make you anything.” 

* * *

After scarfing down his food like it was his last meal on earth, Caspar let out a happy sigh and leaned back in his chair. “You’re such a better cook than I am.” He said after a moment of happy silence, looking over at Linhardt who was still poking at his breakfast and pushed the last bit of eggs onto Caspar’s plate.

“Please, I barely know much. I can only cook eggs without burning them.” He yawned, watching Caspar clear his plate once again.

“Yeah but you can also cook fish too. And rice!” 

“Mmmm…Let’s go outside before I fall asleep again.” Linhardt pushed himself up from his seat, ready to show Caspar the chickens. “I can show you the surprise now.”

Caspar perked up at that. 

“Surprise?”

“Yes, surprise, Caspar. Let’s go.” Linhardt yawned, leaving him behind in the house. 

Soon enough Caspar had joined him at his side, staring at the coop. “The...coop?”

“Yes Caspar.” Linhardt replied, opening the smaller door. Soon little peeps and chirps came from the coop, and soon enough a brown baby chicken followed by a yellowish-white one. 

Linhardt could feel the excitement radiate from the smaller man beside him. A smile crawled to his lips when he saw Caspar look at him and the chickens, as if he needed permission to move.

“Meet Hubert and Ferdinand.” Linhardt said, lazily gesturing to both respectively. 

“HUBERT AND FERID--” Caspar laughed overdramatically, leaning on Linhardt. “That’s great.” He mused, an easy smile staying on his already amused face.

“Linny please tell me we’re naming them after the strike force.” Caspar continued after his little outburst, crouching down to pick up one of the chicks. 

“Be careful with them, and yes. That is my plan.” Linhardt picked up the other, but opted to sit in the grassy area rather than continue standing.

The two chicks peeped and looked at them with curious eyes, looking around out of the normal habits of a chicken. Linhardt chuckled softly and put his back down onto the ground. “You’d better get a move on before the sun gets too high, Caspar.” He reminded, looking up at the blue haired loudmouth.

Almost frantically, Caspar put the chicken down with the grace of a behemoth trying to be gentle and ran off toward their currently small but full garden. “wHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING EARLIER!” He whined, gaining another chuckle from Linhardt as he gently pat Hubert, the one Caspar had nearly squashed in his attempt of being gentle. He could swear that the real Hubert probably was sneezing or something right now. The man doesn’t sleep.

  
  


“It’s more fun this way!” Linhardt replied, scooting back to the deck to lean against one of the wooden poles. He stretched and watched the chickens peck around at the ground while Caspar worked away at watering the crops. It was peaceful...he liked it.

* * *

Linhardt had dozed off unsurprisingly while Caspar worked in their field, sheltered by their roof when the sun hit noon. 

“Linny, you fell asleep again. You’re gonna get sunburnt one day.” Caspar huffed, prodding his companion. Linhardt sleepily looked up at Caspar once he regained consciousness, pouting at him. “I’m fine.” He mumbled back, pushing some of his hair out of his face. 

“Well, it’s lunch time. Want something?” The other asked, pushing himself up from where he was crouching. “I was going to make some sandwiches. Y’know, those tiny square ones Ashe would make when we were students still.”

Linhardt nearly laughed at him. In a lighthearted way of course. “You always loved those things. If I know you well enough, I feel like you miss him.” He said and slowly stood, leaning onto Caspar’s shoulders languidly like a cat.    
  
Caspar puffed out his cheeks, tilting his head back to try and look at Linhardt. “Of course I miss him. He was a good friend!” He protested. 

“I miss him too, Caspar.” Linhardt yawned, allowing himself to be practically dragged into the house once Caspar started walking. “He should have had a longer life.”

Regardless, the two quietly made their lunch, though knowing Caspar he cut himself and Linhardt had to bandage him up and shooed him to the table. It was a miracle that Linhardt didn’t hurt himself while cooking, but he knew to stay conscious enough when dealing with dangerous tools...plus the thought of blood made his stomach churn. He had seen enough of it and if he didn’t need to see anymore of it the rest of his life he would be set.

Shortly after their lunch, Caspar had so graciously washed their dishes. There was a knock at the door that caught their attention; Linhardt was the one to shuffle over and answer it.

“Oh, Hello.” The brunette said, pushing up his glasses. 

“Harvey? What brings you out here?” Linhardt raised an eyebrow, tilting his head quizzingly. 

“Well, you see…” Harvey began, fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat. “Would you like to help me at the clinic? It would be wonderful for another set of hands. Maru is a wonderful nurse, but she can’t be there all the time.” He said, almost sounding nervous. He took another deep breath before speaking a tad too fast. “I know you’re also skilled with magic, which neither myself or Maru are. It would be a great help if you were able to treat some patients that standard medicine--”

Linhardt cut him off with a tired yawn. “Harvey, if it involves blood...I do not wish to be a part of it.”

“O-Oh of course! It would only be afterward…I have no problem operating.” He said, his nervous tone returning. 

Caspar butted in by poking Linhardt in the back. “Lin, I know you miss helping people.” He accused, pressing a gentle, reassuring kiss to the nape of his neck. “You mumble about it ‘n your sleep.”

Linhardt huffed, crossing his arms. 

There was a tense pause between the three of them before Linhardt spoke. “Fine, I’ll agree to help out. But only if it’s not an everyday thing…” 

“Linhardt please, the only one you’re healing every day is me.” Caspar scoffed, gaining a jab back at him. 

Harvey smiled, pushing some of his wind josled hair away from his face. “Thank you Linhardt, I’ll only call for you when it’s needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Finally finished this chapter for you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Another chapter is on the way.


End file.
